Because a product usually needs to be processed at a plurality of workplaces in the field of manufacturing the product, it is a necessary procedure to convey members of the product.
For example, during manufacturing a liquid crystal display, conveying a panel needs using a cassette-like device. In the process of conveying, the cassette-like device needs to be moved from one conveying section to a next conveying section. In case that another cassette-like device exists in the next conveying section, a stopping device is needed to prevent the cassette-like device from being moved to the next conveying section, thereby to prevent the cassette-like devices from colliding with each other.
In the related art, the stopping device for preventing the cassette-like device from being further moved is of an elevation type, and is arranged under the conveying section for conveying the cassette-like device. However, an installation of the stopping device of the elevation type may be restricted by an installation space, and additionally, the stopping device may interfere with the cassette-like device. Hence, an effect of conveying a panel may be adversely affected.